


MSA - My Life, My Heart

by demonfire57



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfire57/pseuds/demonfire57
Summary: Fluff between Lewis and Vivi.





	MSA - My Life, My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Mystery Skulls song "Soul on Fire" - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZcmEoaceak
> 
> I totally blame my tumblr dashboard for my fascination with this fandom.

_Feeling my dreams are never coming true_

_Was a nightmare ‘til it came to you_

_Making me feel just like I wanted to_

_You keep me dreaming, all I dream is you_

 

At one point, there had been four of them. Vivi knew in her heart that one was missing, but her mind kept arguing otherwise.

It was confusing when they had met the ghost. He had chased them all through the manor, clearly after Arthur. When she had stepped in front of him, a form of protection from whatever the ghost wanted from him. In the end, it was strange to discover that the ghost held out his heart of gold to her.

She never saw the inside of it until much later.

The ghost had made it’s appearance again, along with the arrival with a creature known as Shirobi. Vivi hadn’t exactly seen what had happened between him and Arthur, as she was busy trying to protect her dog, Mystery, from Shirobi.

She nearly had a heart attack when her dog transformed into a monstrous kitsune right before her very eyes. Turns out, Shirobi was once the home to her precious Mystery until a warrior had come to destroy the forest where many of her people had been taken and killed by the main tree of the white forest.

It was only after this was revealed to her that Arthur came running toward her, relief at seeing she was safe and sound. A big bear hug later, she realized that the skeletal ghost from the mansion had been watching them, fear and regret in his eyes.

As he turned to leave, Vivi called out to him, wanting an explanation for why he was chasing them early. He offered the golden heart out to her. Vivi took it carefully and pried it open to reveal a photo of her with a man she had never seen before.

His hair was a purple, same color as the ghost’s, as well as the style. He wore a purple vest with a white dress shirt, which Viv clung to in the photo, smiling up at him.

It was then the memories came back. The cave… splitting up… the terrified screaming that followed. Then, nothing. It was as if her memory had been wiped clean of the incident.

It was only now that she knew who the ghost was… Lewis. The love of her life.

That had been almost three years ago, now. It was still unbelievable that it had happened, and he was able to forgive Arthur for what he “did.”

Even so, all of them were looking into possessions and how it was that Arthur had contracted said evil spirit before Lewis’ death. Mystery was able to explain Shirobi’s involvement, but not much more. They really had no idea who this demon or spirit was, or what it was capable of.

It was late in the evening when Lewis appeared beside Vivi.

Arthur and Mystery had headed up to bed in the small house they were currently living in together. It made it easier to work on cases, especially since Arthur’s uncle’s mechanic shop was just a block away from where the house stood.

Vivi had been going through some old textbooks about ancient demons when a ghostly presence made it’s appearance known. The lights flickered before three of the five opened books slammed shut on the table Vivi was working at.

“Nice try, Lew,” she called out, placing a bookmark into her book before closing it quietly, “But you’ll have to find something new to make me jump at.”

A chuckle later and her ghostly boyfriend appeared before her, laying across the table. He was in a humanized state rather than his true skeletal ghost form. A purple tie was around his neck and his signature purple vest and white dress shirt were still in place. He had opted for a pair of black jeans as well as a pair of black tennis shoes instead of his signature purple color.

“It was worth a shot,” Lewis shrugged, “It’s hard to find things to scare you with.”

“And you know I’m not scared of anything.”

The ghost laughed, “That was until you met the deadbeats!”

They both laughed before sighing. It was times like they could almost forget that death separated one from the other.

Vivi suddenly let out a long yawn, raising her hands above her head in a stretch. Lewis pulled her up into his arms, holding her close to his visible beating golden heart.

“Time for bed, love.”

“But Lewis, there’s still so much to research! We have to find a solution…”

“And we will, Vivi,” he assured her as he floated up the stairs with her still in her arms, “A few more days isn’t going to hurt. We haven’t seen any changes in Artie for the past three years. I think we can safely say, since he obviously has no connection with the demon right now, we’re in the clear for the time being.”

Vivi gripped her boyfriend’s vest as he floated into her room, depositing her on the bed gently. He rubbed her hair, stroking it away from her face before removing her glasses and setting them on her bedside table.

Vivi sighed before rolling over, turning her back away from the lampshade. She was tired, considering it was well past one in the morning, and she also need to be up early tomorrow to help open the bookstore she worked in.

The light flickered out and the ghostly touch of Lewis landed beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned and pressed her face into his chest, sighing deeply and felt the strings of sleep pull on her.

Lewis kept a silent vigil on her all night as she slept. As a ghost, he really didn’t need sleep, but he would’ve loved to follow her into the oblivion of dreams.

He pressed a light kiss to her forehead, murmuring, “Sweet dreams, Vivi. I love you, my heart.”


End file.
